La Venganza del Príncipe Sapo
by Militha93
Summary: Secuela de Los Hombres Prefieren a las Cabronas -...Cuando algunas historia se terminan de escribir otras simplemente acaban de empezar. Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Tan solo que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, a veces es demasiado tarde para entender y para segundas oportunidades. Y lo que queda por decir no es bueno. Los reencuentros no siempre son felices.
1. Introducción

_Las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para Freddie Benson en el último año, nada a salido bien desde que su amada Sam ha decidido irse a Londres tras el idiota de Brad ¿Que otra razón tendría para irse? ... Ósea él aceptaba que no había hecho las cosas nada bien con Sam, sabía que la había lastimado de tantas formas y no había justificación valida para todo lo que había hecho, pero... Él pensó en su momento que era buena idea, prefería que Sam lo odiara por haberla engañado a que supiera la verdad... Sabía que Sam jamás sería feliz a su lado, a pesar de que la amaba con locura, siempre habría algo que él jamas le podría dar... Aún así jamás pensó que su vida lejos de Sam sería tan horrible, al principio creía que se podría acostumbrar a verla desde lejos, pero le era imposible mantenerse lejos, después de una semana ya se había rendido y la quería nuevamente de vuelta. Pero algo en ella había cambiado y entonces, ella sólo se fue detrás de Brad y la vida de Freddie Benson de fue al carajo..._

_No tenía nada por lo cuál continuar, y ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo para explicar. Nada tenía sentido... Pero Freddie Benson no se iba a quedar así ¡No Señor!_

* * *

**_Esta Historia es la Secuela de Los Hombres prefieren a las Cabronas y no me pertenece (Sabrá Dios de quién es, por yo aún no lo descubro). iCarly y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen, yo sólo hago la adaptación, por lo tanto no es fiel a la historia original..._**

**_Espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo!_**

* * *

**La Venganza del Príncipe Sapo**

**_Introducción:_**

_Algunas reglas generales sobre los hombres por la licenciada Samantha Puckett_

**Sobre nuestras expectativas en los hombres:**

1. Él no va a cambiar; y no creas que contigo será diferente.  
2. La ex novia no era la bruja que él dice.  
3. Al final tú serás la bruja.  
4. No importa cuántas veces se lo digas él lo olvidará.  
5. Él te dejará... pero solo cuando estés vieja, sola y amargada.  
6. Tu madre tenía razón.

**Sobre los hombres y sus deslices:**

1. Si esta poco comunicativo, tiene otra.  
2. Si habla mucho es que también tiene otra.  
3. Si no te toca, tiene otra.  
4. Si te hace el amor con desesperación es por culpa... porque tiene otra.

**Sobre el príncipe azul y otras fábulas:**

1. No hay príncipes azules.  
2. Si besas a un sapo solo conseguirás aumentar el ego del sapo en cuestión.  
3. Lo más cercano que esta un hombre a un personaje de cuentos de hadas es a un burro que habla.  
4. De todos los cuentos el peor es la Bella y la Bestia: porque es más fácil convertir a un hombre semi-decente en bestia que a una bestia en príncipe.

**De los hombres y sus múltiples inutilidades:**

1. No importa que tan sencillo sea, él lo desarmara, ensuciará todo el lugar y finalmente se irá a dormir sin haber resuelto nada.  
2. Tú no puedes cambiar una lamparita por tonta, él no puede bajar la tapa del retrete por distraído.

Entonces la pregunta del millón _**¿Por qué con todo eso no podemos vivir sin ellos?**_

_Me llamo Sam, tengo 24 años y llevo más de un año sin caer a los pies de algún idiota._

* * *

_Hola!_

_He aquí la nueva historia!_

_Bueno esto es sólo la introducción, en cuánto actualice Calle con Dos Direcciones subiré el primer capitulo de esta historia. (será pronto)_

_**Entonces, que opinan?**_


	2. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida

_Hey! Ya volví... Sientanse afortunados actualizar en el mismo día... Nah, Gracias Feriado del día del trabajador!_

* * *

**_Esta historia no es mía, iCarly tampoco y bla,bla,bla... Ustedes ya saben el resto... Ahora vamos al primer capitulo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Y yo que pensaba que mi vida se estaba enderezando...**

_De acuerdo. Son exactamente… dos horas sin pensar en Freddie. Batí mi propio record._

Creo que la palabra para definirme es "fracasada" aunque nadie que me viera en la portada de la revista People pensaría eso. Es cuestión de perspectiva, soy profesionalmente afortunada pero una loser en el amor. No es que me esté quejando, mis propias decisiones me trajeron donde estoy.

La pregunta sería: ¿Es aquí donde quería llegar? ¿Al éxito y la fama?

_Oh sí, definitivamente sí._

Puedo vivir sin amor, el amor no se puede comer ni te puedes comprar una casa con él. Por eso hay que ser práctica. Aparte no es que el amor me hiciera muy feliz ¿o sí?

He cortado toda relación diplomática con Los Ángeles excepto por la llamada mensual de Carly y los mails que nos enviamos Chad y yo y nunca mencionamos a "F". El tema es tabú. Aunque Chad ha hecho un par de alusiones por lo cual cortamos correspondencia durante un mes hasta que me pidió perdón y juró sobre la tumba de su padre que no lo volvería a nombrar… _Aguarden, su padre aún está vivo..._

Tampoco él me escribió nunca más... ¿Que esperaban? ¿Que lo hiciera? Mi email había sido bastante claro al respecto. Aun así todos los días revisaba el correo y cada día era una nueva desilusión. Es ese asunto de mi parte tonta. No pude erradicarla aún.

Bueno, novedades ¡Ah sí! Esta el pequeño detalle de mí, ejem, supuesta relación con Brad. No hay tal. Digo somos amigos y salimos pero vamos llevándolo ahí con calma. Simplemente dos compatriotas en Inglaterra, ya saben nada más que eso. No estoy lista para entregar mi corazón y creo que Brad tiene problemas con el suyo (y en este punto me siento tremendamente culpable). Como sea todo empezó por sacarme de encima a un actor Inglés que me seguía por todos lados. Y ya saben lo mucho que odio la persecución. Podría haberlo pateado en las pelotas solo que no hubiera sido muy bueno para mi carrera. Así que contraté los servicios de Brad. Bah, es gratis. La verdad después de Chad prometí no volver a pagar por los servicios de un hombre... No importa que tan bueno este el hombre en cuestión.

Hoy conozco al señor X, el director de mi nuevo programa. No quiso dar su nombre, ni su apellido, ni sus medidas, ni nada... Uff que estrés con estos directores jugando al fantasma de la ópera ¿Tendrá alguna cicatriz o qué? Tal vez es tímido... No lo sé. No sé qué esperar.

No sabía que esperar...y nadie me preparó para lo que iba a pasar...

_Y yo que pensaba que mi vida se estaba enderezando..._

Entré en la sala de reuniones y luego creo que me desmayé. Si eso debe haber pasado porque todo se puso negro. Bueno ¿qué creen? vi a Freddie. Es decir lo aluciné. Hasta hace poco tan solo soñaba con él, pero seguro ahora que ando sin medicación ocurren este tipo de cosas. Y una sabe lo mal que esta cuando alucina a una persona. Porque todas sabemos que no hay modo de que fuera realmente él. Era como si me visitara el espíritu de la navidad pasada.

¡Estúpidos calmantes! ¿Porque me dejaron abandonarlos?

Genial todo seguía negro pero yo pensaba, es horrible pensar en la oscuridad. Aún así estaba tan calmada que me apetecía cantar, ya saben alguna pegajosa que nos sepamos todos.

Entonces se hizo la luz:

– ¿Estas bien Sam?

_Claro, solo acabo de tener una experiencia entre la vida y la muerte._ Estúpido Freddie ¿Porque siempre sale con esa clase de preguntas?

Momento.

_¿Dije estúpido Freddie?_

Tengo la sensación de que todo se fue al demonio de nuevo.

– ¿Sam me oyes?

_¿Sam me oyes?_  
No. No lo oigo. No esta aquí. Es un producto de mi mente retorcida y finita.

–Sam…

_¡5,4,3,2 YA NO ESTA!_

¡Oh no! ¡Sigue aquí! _…De acuerdo Sam ¡Levántate ya pedazo de idiota!_

Quise hacerlo pero mis piernas parecían gelatina.

–Sam no te muevas. – Me pidió mientras me sujetaba por los hombros. ¿Estaba de broma? Mis frágiles piernas eran lo único que me impedía salir corriendo. –Vamos a llevarte al hospital.

–Contigo ni a la esquina –Espeté.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo y en sus ojos noté una especie de alivio y algo más…tensión. –Veo que recuperaste tus ganas de decir tonterías así que supongo que estas mejor.

_¿Mis ganas de decir tonterías?_ ¡Maldito! lo habría pateado si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente con mis piernas.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Pregunté.

–Un programa de televisión ¿y tú?

– ¿Es un chiste?

– ¿No me estoy riendo o sí? –No, no se estaba riendo. De lo contrario habría aprovechado para romperle los dientes de un puñetazo. Pero en sus ojos se notaba que esto le divertía.

– ¡Qué casualidad! Si creyera en las casualidades. –Murmuré.

– ¿Ves? La vida se empeña en cruzarnos.

No. La vida se empeñaba en dejarme a mi atada sobre las vías del tren bala.

–De acuerdo supongamos que creo que sea una casualidad –Y no lo creía. – ¿Qué haces en _Mi_ programa, Cocinas ahora?

–Dirijo. –Sonrió. Era mi oportunidad para tirarle todos sus dientes.

Eso explicaba todo. Por eso mi director era tan misterioso. Porque era un estúpido cretino llamado Fredward Benson. El mismo hombre del que había huido.

Otro plan maestro de mi vida.

De nuevo todo saliendo a las mil maravillas.

_¿Creen que pueda aparecer en el libro de los records guiness como "la persona más patética del mundo"?_

_Oh seria de lo más gracioso, y Freddie en la página de al lado (persiguiéndome naturalmente) saldría como "el hombre más obtuso del mundo"._

Intenté pararme pero solo me caí de bruces delante de él.

–Por cierto, también soy el productor ejecutivo de _tu_ programita. –Sonrió con más diversión.

– ¿Porque? –Musité.

–Me gusta tu trabajo.

_Claro, claro._

– ¿De verdad? No me digas…

–Sí te digo…

–Aja, sí mira muy bonito… -Murmuré fingiendo tranquilidad –Te agradezco esta oportunidad... gracias pero no. Gracias, renuncio, me bajo ¡Kaput!

–No te puedes marchar. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

– ¿Ah no? Solo mírame, en cuanto haya podido pararme yo...

–No, a menos que quieras enfrentar una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato. –Me miró con suficiencia y sonrió torcidamente.

_Oh y más oh._

¿Me veía enfrentándome a él en los tribunales?

_...Siempre pensé que el día que fuera por Freddie a un juzgado sería después de matarlo, y créanme en ese momento estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero luego recordé que tenía puesta una linda blusa blanca y no la quería ensuciar con su cochina sangre. Así que detuve mi impulso asesino y callé a esa vocecita que decía "Mátalo, luego vemos donde tirar el cuerpo"._

Metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y acepté la derrota.

Por ahora, por ahora la aceptaba. Pero ya vería él. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Imbécil.

* * *

_Holas! Bueno aca está el primer capitulo..._

_¿Que les Pareció este reencuentro?_

Bueno estoy un poco apurada, espero les guste esta historia. Saludos a todos.

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Rata Asquerosa

**_Esta historia se le ocurrió a alguien más menos a mi, iCarly no me pertenece (Si fuera mío Seddie habría terminado junto) y Dan Scheneider es un maldito troll que nos quiere hacer pensar que hay posibilidades de Seddie en Sam&Cat subiendo fotos de las chicas con Nathan en el set._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rata Asquerosa**

–Corte.

–Ejem, señor director… –Habló Ally, mi linda y atenta asistente. –Creo que Sam ya repitió lo suficiente la presentación del programa… -Dijo insegura.

–Puede ser... –Musitó Freddie pensativo. –Pero también puede ser que la próxima salga mejor –Agregó el bastardo sonriendo. –Ya escuchaste Sam, hazlo de nuevo.

Veamos.

_Necesitaba una coartada..._

_Quizás si Brad declaraba que estaba con él… Y claro estaba el problema del cuerpo, digo esas cosas comienzan a pudrirse y aunque dudaba que Benson pudiera resultar más repugnante que en ese momento, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que me sorprendiera. El veneno era siempre una opción confiable pero no sé si satisfacía del todo mis deseos criminales..._

–Sam…

_¡Espera Fredbobo! Déjame terminar de pensar como matarte y luego repetiré la presentación del estúpido programa... por vez número 45._

–Samantha Puckett, me permito recordarte que estas en medio del set y tienes que presentar tu programa ¿Es tan difícil eso?

_¿Un cuchillo? No..._

_¿Qué tal una motosierra?... mmm me gusta. ¿Me pregunto si habrá una de esas máscaras al estilo Jason en el área de vestuario?_

– ¡Sam! –Gritó.

Suspiré y empecé, solo dije "Hola" y ya me estaba corrigiendo.

¡Argg! Ese hombre era insoportable,_ yo quería... quería..._

Ups, supongo que exterioricé mis pensamientos o algo así. Al parecer perdí la conciencia por un momento, eso pasa por abandonar el rivotril. Y cuando me di cuenta, vi las caras horrorizadas de todo el mundo, mi mano abierta en el aire y la huella de una cachetada en la mejilla de Freddie.

_¿Qué? ¿Porque me miraban todos?_

_De acuerdo las pruebas estaban en mi contra, pero cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Todos lo odiábamos por igual._

Él no lo pensó así y me jaló del brazo hasta un lugar más apartado. Está bien, sé reconocer cuando me equivoco, no debería haberlo golpeado, eso era un estorbo porque después de que lo matara todo el mundo hablaría de nuestra pequeña discusión. Aun así viendo la huella de mi mano brillando como un letrero fluorescente en su cara el arrepentimiento no llegaba.

–Lo siento. –Musité.

_Mentira, no lo sentía._ Es más, me hubiera ofrecido para darle otra y emparejar mi obra.

–Tu conducta es reprobable, tendré que suspenderte el pago de este mes. –De acuerdo podía vivir con eso. –Y además tendrás que hacer horas extras. –Sonrió.

¿Qué? ¡Estaba de broma! Ya había hecho más horas con él que con cualquiera. _Me sentía una esclava a la que le daban con el látigo._

–No puedo, estoy cansada.

–Lo hubieras pensado antes de abofetearme.

Oh si claro, antes de pegarle debería haberme detenido a hacer una _lista de pros y contras._

–Tal vez si tú no fueras un imbécil no te habría golpeado.

– ¿Quieres repetir eso? –Frunció el ceño. –Olvídalo, fingiré que no te escuché o tendré que dejarte otro mes sin salario.

–Has lo que quieras. –Lo desafié. –Ven aquí, intenta maltratarme, has lo que quieras, de todos modos no me vas a joder la vida más de lo que ya me la jodiste.

–No hay que meter los problemas personales en el trabajo. –Se burló.

– ¿Enserio? Interesante… ¿Porque no tomas tu propio consejo maldita rata asquerosa?

No se tomó muy bien lo de la rata asquerosa. Me agarró por los brazos con fuerza y empezó a decirme un montón de cosas. Puro rollo sobre el trabajo y que se yo... Patearle las pelotas o no pateárselas, he ahí el dilema. Estaba en la posición ideal, solo tenía que levantar el pie y tac, adiós al pequeño Freddito.

–Si no me sueltas –espeté –despídete de la oportunidad de tener hijos.

Él se rio con perversidad y luego bajó los ojos desafiante.

–Adelante, no es algo que me preocupe.

De acuerdo Sam, recuerda al sensei... ¿Que decía?

"USA LA FUERZA".

NO, NO YODA, PEDAZO DE TONTA, el otro..."ENCERAR, PULIR"...genial mi mente era un depósito de películas clase B.

Suspiré recordando mis clases de yoga y me armé de paciencia.

–Mira, me encanta esta charla –dije. –Pero no puedo hablar contigo mientras me tienes agarrada de este modo y además hay docenas de personas fuera esperando saber que pasa aquí, personas a las que les estas pagando y no sé tú, pero a mí no me sobra el dinero como para andar perdiéndolo así.

–Antes de que te suelte –me miró a los ojos –debes prometer tener una conducta más profesional.

–Promételo tú primero.

–Yo he sido profesional.

–Sí claro –rodé los ojos. –Si trabajaras de payaso tú conducta habría sido profesional.

–Sam... –Me dio una mirada asesina.

–De acuerdo, pero debes respetar mis condiciones.

– ¿De qué se trata? ¿Otra de tus listas?

_Auch. Que niño ardido. Así que la había leído después de todo..._

–No, simplemente exijo el respeto que me merezco.

–Créeme Sam si te doy lo que te mereces no vas a salir bien parada. _–Hijo de su Madre... Yo le iba a dar a él lo que se merecía._ – ¿No tienes otra cosa que pedir? –Agregó.

–Sí, mantente lejos mí –lo miré con odio–, como a mil kilómetros de distancia… si te interesa tu seguridad. –Le mostré uno de mis puños mientras fruncía en ceño en señal de amenaza.

–No sabes con quién te metes.

–Ni tú tampoco. –Me defendí. –Así que vete con cuidado, porque la estúpida se quedó en Los Angeles.

* * *

_**... No sé como este par aún no se mata...**_

_Y bien ¿Que opinan?_

_Quizá a mediados de semana actualice, pero por ahora es suficiente._

_Me voy Adiosito_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Brad ¡Ayúdame!

_**iCarly no me pertenece, la historia tampoco, y estoy apurada, así que vamos a ese capitulo que adapté para ustedes.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Brad ¡Ayúdame!**

...

–Siempre puede ser una verdadera casualidad…

Lo miré incrédula, tanto él como yo sabíamos que no era así.

–Claro y los cerdos tienen alitas y son de color púrpura. –Dije desbordando sarcasmo.

–Está bien, entonces el tipo es un psicópata demente obsesionado contigo.

–Sí. –afirmé.

–Pero...

– ¡¿Pero qué?! –Cuestioné desesperada.

–Mira, no debe estar tan mal como para dejar todo y venirse aquí por ti ¿O sí? Es decir su carrera, su novia...

–Ex novia. –Le aclaré. –La Gracia es su ex novia.

–Como sea, no creo que este tan loco…

–Brad –lo miré muy seria. –Es Freddie, con él nunca se sabe...

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Para eso quería hablar contigo. –Suspiré. –Hay que deshacernos de él _¿Capicci?_

–No estarás hablando enserio... –Me miró asustado.

–Claro, mira tú puedes alquilar un auto y luego le prendemos fuego dentro –_Y yo termino bailando como Beyoncé en Crazy In Love. Sí, es el plan perfecto._

–No pudo haber sido tan malo. –Se rio Brad mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

–Fue peor que malo –estallé. –Me humilló, me hizo repetir mil veces la presentación, me dijo que estaba excedida de peso, me preguntó si no podía bajarle la intensidad al color de mi cabello y me pidió expresamente que me dejara de comer las uñas... Oh, y me acusó de oler mal.

Todo era terrible y aún así mi ex novio se estaba riendo en mi cara. Adoro a los hombres, cuando una necesita un poco de apoyo y compasión nos dan...eso. Una risotada. Y luego la neurótica soy yo.

–Bien, sigue riéndote en mi cara, es lo que le faltaba a mi vida.

–Lo siento –sonrió. –No hueles mal por cierto.

Eso es porque después de lo que había dicho el zopenco de Freddie me había vaciado el frasco de perfume encima.

–El punto es, que me está volviendo loca y solo llevamos un día de trabajo, y ni siquiera eso, porque desechó todo lo que hicimos diciendo que me falta credibilidad y comprensión con la chica italiana a la que estaba entrevistando antes de ir a cocinar... ¡Imagínate si a mí me va a faltar comprensión con una Joven que se reencontró con su ex novio, empezaron una empresa juntos y él la trata horrible! –Sorbí mi bebida y suspiré –y lo peor es que me afecta físicamente, me duelen todos los huesos de mi hermoso cuerpo, solo quisiera meterme en la cama y no salir jamás.

–Vaya y yo que pensé que había tenido un mal día… -Murmuró triste.

–Lo siento, supe lo de la cancelación de tu programa…

–Sí bueno, habrán muchas más oportunidades.

–Sí, tu eres un chico talentoso, todo irá bien –Le sonreí. –En lo que a mí respecta, ya me di por vencida con Freddie... Por lo menos hasta recuperar fuerzas, lo peor del caso es que esta en una posición de poder sobre mi... pero –sonreí. –Solo hay una cosa que lo molesta, y no sabes cuánto...

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

–Tú. –Sonreí ampliamente.

– ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera por hacer un pacto con el diablo?

_¡Oigan! eso me dolió._

_Ósea yo me defendía de los azotes de la vida, tampoco era como para que me comparara con Satanás. Bueno a menos que fuera una especie de Meryl Streep en "The devil´s wears Prada"._

–Oh por favor Brad –lo miré suplicante. –Tengo algo, una mísera cosita con la que molestar al hombre que arruinó mi vida y tú no me puedes ayudar… -Hice un puchero.

– ¡Noo! –Negó frenéticamente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Definitivamente no me pienso parar en ese terreno, ya salí bastante mal la última vez que estuve en medio de Freddie vs Sam.

–Pero mírame ¿Qué tan bajo tengo que caer para que me ayudes? ¿Qué esperas? ¿A que yo esté seis metros bajo tierra? …De acuerdo Brad, pero al menos promete llevar flores a mi tumba...y no de esas baratas, quiero flores caras. –Agregué.

– ¿Tan importante es para ti?

–Tanto como para ti es revocar la cancelación de tu programa.

–De acuerdo –suspiró. – ¿Que tengo que hacer?

–Cosas de enamorado, por ejemplo maridarme flores al trabajo, visitarme, dejarte fotografiar conmigo... El resto corre por mi cuenta.

–Sam ¿Estas segura de que es necesario? ¿Porque él y tú no se sientan a hablar como dos adultos?-

– ¿Eh? ¿Él y yo dos adultos? –Me reí.

_¡Estaba loco! ¡En comparación de nosotros dos, los Teletubbies eran universitarios! Freddie y yo adultos... Já que buena broma._

– ¿Que dijo Chad cuando le contaste todo esto? –Preguntó.

–No le conté, ya sabes cómo es de pesado con el tema Freddie, empieza como a querer contarme cosas que, enserio, no me interesan.

–Sam –Brad me miró seriamente. –De ex novio a ex novia, no creo que él no te interese.

–Claro que no me interesa. –Exclamé enfadada. – ¡Esto es una cuestión de supervivencia! ¡Él me ataca, yo respondo! Es como si estuviéramos en la isla de _Lost_ y él fuera los otros, uno de los dos va a sobrevivir, es triste pero estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio…

– ¿Que sacrificio?

–Sacrificar a Freddie, además quizás así acabe mi mala suerte.

–Esto suena como a magia negra. –Murmuró Brad.

¿Porque no? _Quizás con una fotografía de Freddie y un par de alfileres…_

_Nota: comprar alfileres._

–Solo di: _"Sam Te Voy A Ayudar"_

– ¿Tengo otra opción? –Me preguntó esperanzado.

–Sí, pero no es agradable, quizás termines compartiendo fosa con Freddo.

–De acuerdo –Rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesar. -Sam te voy a ayudar...

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Me lancé a sus brazos, en un abrazo (Verso xD) –Y por cierto ¿Te molestaría mucho aparecer desnudo en mi terraza?

– ¿QUE? –Su mandíbula se desencajó y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

–Bueno, bueno, era solo una idea, mejor lo dejamos en unas fotos comprometedoras en el cine.

–Sam, de verdad creo que necesitas ayuda. –Me dijo tomándome por los hombros.

–Sí, yo también, cuando termine con Fredtonto me consigo un psicólogo, psiquiatra o exorcista, por ahora sígueme la corriente ¿Sí?

–Sí. –Suspiró cansado.

* * *

_**Y que opinan?**_

_**Definitivamente está historia se va más por el lado de la comedia, pero no por eso las cosas entre estos dos dejan de estar menos tensas. Aún así esta historia me encanta y espero que a ustedes también.**_

_**Actualizaré el lunes junto con Calle de Dos Direcciones (Tengo un capitulo largo, al menos para mí, pero aún me falta arreglar detalles, por eso estará el Lunes) **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. Todo se está saliendo de control

_**iCarly no me pertence, esta historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto... Y bla, bla, bla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Todo se está saliendo de control**

Llegué a mi casa convencida de que sin quererlo me había embarcado en otra de mis aventuras al estilo _Sam y su pandilla de loosers._ A veces siento que vi demasiadas telenovelas de niña para terminar así, creo que Marimar* fue mi escuela de vida. Bueno como sea ahí estaba yo muy tranquila cuando ¿A que no saben quién llamó?

¡Chad Dylan Cooper! ¿Se acuerdan de él? El rubio más bello del planeta al que dejé ir porque sí, haciéndole honor a mi título de idiota. Él y yo seguíamos siendo amigos, amigos simplemente... el punto es que me llamó para hablar de su nueva chica porque como buen boy scout que era, Chad siguió mi recomendación y se buscó otra.

No me pregunten de donde las saca porque parecen mandadas a hacer. Yo creo que se las dan del manicomio o algo así. Verán él es un poco como yo, masoquista en el amor. Peor nos traten ahí mas estamos como chicle. Obvio, yo ya estaba curada pero Chad... él era otra cosa, yo creo que necesitaba tratamiento urgente.

Creo que su nombre es Sunny o algo así, no lo sé bien, el punto es que la chica era del estilo _"Te quiero pero no lo vas a saber"_. Chad era más su bien su compañero de vida. Un día sí, otro no, hoy te quiero, mañana me caes mal... una Sam Puckett cualquiera.

Bien, yo puedo vivir con una Sam, pero dos... Ósea no, y más si la señorita en cuestión le complica la vida a mi amigo.

Yo no la había visto, pero ya lo odiaba...y él parecía cada vez más enamorado. Según él todo estaba en los detalles, como la forma en la que ella le colgaba el teléfono tras decirle _"Tengo sueño y me estas aburriendo_", o en como lo dejaba plantado para irse con sus amigas, o en como ella se negaba que él no conociera su casa.

Se imaginarán que opinión tenía yo de ella...

¿En que estaba? Ah sí, Chad y yo hablando por teléfono.

– ¿A que no sabes con quién me encontré? –Le decía –Con Benson.

– ¿Así caminando por la calle?

–No, en el trabajo, el idiota es mi jefe. –Suspiré. –Es productor y director de mi programa.

–Vaya... –Dijo sorprendido.

–Sí vaya ¿Puedes creer que el muy zopenco viene en plan de hacérmela pasar mal? ¡A mí! ¡Ósea cuando él va yo ya fui y vine tres veces!

–Sam las cosas no son como parecen.

– ¿Disculpa?-

–Que tal vez Freddie no está... Bueno, olvídalo, el punto es no hagas nada.

– _¿"No hagas nada"?_ ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¡Discúlpame pero no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras él quiere joderme!

–Sam tienes que hablar con él.

–Seguro, -rodé mis ojos. –lo voy a invitar a tomar un café.

–Es enserio, él tiene que contarte algo, tienen que aclarar varias cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

¡Por dios hombre habla!

Lo hubiera estrangulado por teléfono, yo muerta de la intriga y él dejando caer frasecitas que no satisfacían para nada mi curiosidad.

–Mira yo hablé con él y hay algo que tú no sabes...

¿De verdad? En ese momento lo que no sabía es como podía ser amiga de semejante idiota.

–Pero dímelo ¡Dilo ya! –Grité.

–Tranquilízate mujer… Además, no me corresponde a mí...

– ¡Oh bien! –Lo interrumpí. – ¿A quién le corresponde?

– ¿Qué pasa? –Exclamó.

–La vida, que se empeña en sabotearme, eso pasa. No importa cuánto intente ser feliz, me siento como el coyote ¡Todo lo que uso es marca acme!

– ¿Disculpa? –Preguntó confundido.

– ¿El coyote, el que persigue al correcaminos, ya sabes mic mic...?

– ¿Sam estas tomándolas de nuevo?-

–No y te agradecería que no saques el tema…

Bueno hablamos de esto y de aquello y de lo otro.

A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O.

Vamos a lo interesante, ocurrió el viernes cuando entré en el estudio y si estoy viva después de eso, es porque Dios no me quiere con él. Verán yo estaba entrando muy tranquilamente cuando la vi.

_¿A quién vi?_

A una zorra con el cabello pintado de café, minifalda y unas extensiones que había robado de la obra Rapunzel.

–Oh Sam, llegas justo a tiempo para conocer a Madison tu nueva co-presentadora.

Puaj... y más puaj... ¿Cuál era la fijación del cretino por las Madison´s? como sea la zorra se volteó y me dedicó la sonrisa más fría y espantosa que vi en mi vida... horrible, solo puedo describirla así. _Hasta el día de hoy, sus blanco y afilados dientes aparecen en mis sueños y veo sus rojas y largas uñas como rasgando pizarras invisibles._ No, es que cuando se trata de zorras Fredtorpe tiene un radar. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Cómo tuvo la suerte de conseguirme a mí? Yo creo que debería haberme hecho un monumento... la única mujer decente que hubo en su cochina vida.

De todos modos ¿Qué co-presentadora?

– ¿Disculpa? –Me dirigí a Freddie ignorando a la zorra. –No hay otra presentadora aquí, jamás me dijeron que debía co-presentar con alguien más. Me dijeron que este programa era mío.

– ¿No te llegaron los cambios en el proyecto? –Negué con la cabeza. –Ups, bueno ya sabes cómo son los del correo.

¿Ah? ¿Él estaba hablando enserio?

_...uno, dos, tres, no funciona..._

_De nuevo, uno, dos, tres... No, aún lo quiero asesinar... voy a hacerlo, lo voy a matar y voy a usar su sucio cuerpo de tapete dejando su cornuda cabeza como decoración para mi pared... juro que lo mato, lo juro..._

Bien. Tuvo otro de mis _'outs'_. Así me gusta llamarlos.

Es cuando yo me voy y aparece una Sam loca de la que no soy para nada responsable. Como el increíble Hulk pero menos verde y más justiciera. La cuestión es que ella, y solo ella, tomo una lata de pintura y se la tiró a Freddo en la cabeza. Yo la reprendí, claro está, pero bueno ese tipo de cosas le pasan a cualquiera.

_Un segundo estas aquí y lo próximo que recuerdas es a tu ex novio teñido de azul, color que por cierto no lo favorece..._

Bueno de todos modos ya expliqué que no era mi culpa. Entonces, no entiendo porque Freddie empezó a gritarme. Recuerdo que le puse mute y medité mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando... todo mi mundo parecía de cabeza, mi programa soñado se había ido por un tubo y mi ex novio loco de un dudoso color añil me odiaba y quería asesinarme. Fuera de eso todo estaba bajo control.

Bueno Benson seguía diciendo sus cosas, ya saben que es el rey de los rollos. _Blah, blah, blah... ¿Cómo podía yo prestarle atención cuando era el hombrecito azul? sinceramente me concentraba en escuchar lo que decía pero me era imposible, me perdía en el azul de su rostro, de su piel, de sus labios... jamás pensé que él inspirara sentimientos tan poéticos en mí._

– ¡...por lo que acabo de decidir darle tu papel a Madison!-

– ¡Ni lo pienses! –Grité mirándolo con odio. –Jode mi vida pero te metas en mi carrera Fredward –Dije muy seria –lo digo enserio yo voy a hacer este programa, tú lo vas a dirigir y si te gusta bien y sino también. ¡Y ya puedes ir diciéndole a esa zorra que se vaya por donde vino o se regrese a la esquina de donde la sacaste!

– ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?-

– ¡Claro que no! Es la base de toda buena relación ¡No escuchar! Pero escucha esto: deja de ser un patán o te haré un juicio por malos tratos y estoy hablando enserio, saldré de gira por los medios llorando por todo lo que me hiciste ¡Y gritaré a los cuatro vientos que me eras infiel con una niña de 18 años!

–Já, que chistoso, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo tú me cacheteaste y me tiraste un balde de pintura en la cabeza. Y en cuanto a gracia tenía 22 así que ya era bastante mayorcita.

– ¡Argg! Como me molesta tu voz ñoña... ¿Y cómo sucedió esto? ¿Qué hago hablando contigo de Gracia? ¿Me subí a la máquina del tiempo o qué? ¿Sabes Freddie? Haz lo que quieras, demándame, denúnciame, no importa. Yo renuncio, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte y definitivamente ¡No quiero saber de ti!

–Disculpen –dijo un hombre de la mensajería –, lamento interrumpir pero...

Al pobre no le fue muy bien, los dos le gritamos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿QUE?

–Llegaron estas flores para usted señorita... –Temblando tomé el ramo de orquídeas y saqué la tarjeta:

_Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad,_  
_Brad._

Freddie me las arrebató y sus ojos echaban fuego cuando me miró.

–_Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad._ –Se burló. –Estás tan mal que no pudiste esperar a correr tras de él ¿verdad? –Me miró con resentimiento. –Es más fuerte que tú...

–Él me da cosas que tú jamás pudiste darme... –Mentí.

–Sí. –Musitó. –Hay algo que jamás voy a poder darte...

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es?_

Claro, él no pudo quedarse y contestar. No, se tuvo que ir haciendo su gran salida dramática dejándome loca de curiosidad.

_¿Que no me puede dar?_

Pero estaba claro lo que era. Hasta un tonto lo vería. Amor. Lo que Benson jamás podría darme era lo único que había querido de él, su amor.

Suspiré. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Mi vida se estaba yendo hacia cualquier sitio y lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí parada pensando porque él no me había podido amar... que desastre... ¿Cómo podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento como ese?

Agarré mis cosas y me fui sin mirar atrás. _De nuevo me escapaba de Freddie y de mi incapacidad de hacerle frente a lo que sentía por él._

* * *

***Marimar: Telenovela mexicana, protagonizada por Thalia.**

* * *

**_Holas! Bien, se que dije que actualizaría ayer... pero tuve un montón de trabajo y ni siquiera me acorde de FF..._**

**_Lo siento!_**

**_Y que les parece este capitulo?_**


	6. Psicosis

Holas! Que cuentan?

Yo bien, recuperándome de un estrés atroz y de un horrible resfrió que me consume, en cualquier momento desapareceré después de expulsar tantos mocos por mi coloradita nariz.

* * *

**iCarly no es mio, Sam y Freddie tampoco, la historia menos... ¿Entonces que me queda? Nada! Yo sólo hago la adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Psicosis**

La próxima grabación transcurrió en un clima de guerra absoluto, por un lado Freddie acotándome, corrigiéndome y yo mirándolo indiferentemente mientras me autoenviaba regalos y los habría delante de sus narices o le pedía que firmase para recibir mis flores. Cada vez estaba más disgustado, era como tensar un violín... Bueno llegaría el momento en que él explotaría y yo quería estar en primera fila.

Darle celos a un hombre es un plan patético pero viniendo de una mujer que alquila un modelo no se puede esperar mucho más.

_Aceptémoslo, como heroína dejo mucho que desear. Además las pocas ideas que tenía se me agotaron antes. Quizás algunas mujeres carentes de recursos y/o imaginación se identifiquen conmigo. Tengo mucha llegada a ese tipo de públicos._

Como sea lo que yo no esperaba, o mejor dicho con lo que no contaba, es que, a mas regalos míos, más críticas y correcciones de él.

La semana siguiente a nuestro primer encuentro (es decir de Freddie y mío) entré en un estado que aún no logro descifrar si fue de paranoia o esquizofrenia. Primero empecé a escuchar su voz por las noches. Obvio no era ningún murmullo erótico, más bien sonaba como_ "Sam te equivocaste", "Sam ya no es hora de almorzar", "Sam los de vestuario se equivocaron así que vas a tener que usar ropa tres talles más grandes"_ pero no me preocupé. Al fin y al cabo yo tenía experiencia con la locura, era mi pan de cada día y en mi escala personal no era tan grave.

Después empezaron los llamados. No importaba la hora él siempre llamaba... él siempre esta ahí, esperando, acechando, y cuando me descuido, cuando empiezo a dormirme él llama. No dice nada, nada en concreto, solo respira pero yo sé que es él. Como también sé que me sigue cuando hago mis cosas, veo su sombra. El doctor afirma que exagero pero yo sé la verdad. Como sea dejé la consulta cuando el tipo me sugirió vestir un chaleco de fuerza.

No entiendo nada. No entiendo porque Freddie se volvió aún más psicótico de lo que era. Pensé que no tenía semejante capacidad de autosuperación. Estoy hastiada y recién estamos a miércoles...

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era él. Oh dios, estaba más loco que una cabra.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y cogí el aparato. Seguro veía mi silueta desde algún edificio vecino.

– ¿Bu...bueno?

– ¿Señorita Puckett? Le habla el director Benson.

_¡Já! ¿Desde cuándo teníamos esos tratos?_

–Oh sí ¿Qué tal está usted? ¿De casualidad no le duele nada?

–Llamaba para avisarle que hoy por la noche saldremos a hacer locaciones en una hacienda en las afueras de Inglaterra.

–Va haber mal tiempo. –Le informé.

–No le pedí el pronóstico, señorita.

_Para los posteriores años de mi vida se esperan tormentas ininterrumpidas._

–De acuerdo, estaré en el estudio a las siete.

–No se moleste, alguien de producción pasara por usted a esa misma hora.

–Puedo llegar solita.

_No tengo cuatro años para que mi mami pase por mí._

–Sam deja de discutir ya, van a pasar por ti y punto.

–Oh que descaro ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de tú? No le di esas confiancitas.

–Sam…

_**Maldito loco bipolar, de repente era de nuevo Sam y no "la señorita Puckett".**_

–Bien si no hay nada más que decir adiós. –Colgué.

No supe si había algo más que decir o no. Tenía suficientes problemas por el momento, ósea ¿Pueden imaginarse yo sola en el campo en medio de quién sabe dónde en compañía del protagonista de Psicosis? Ya imaginaba la cara de mi mamá recibiendo lo que quedase de mi cuerpo. Pero, me permití recordar, para los chinos la palabra crisis también significa oportunidad. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? No tengo la menor idea... No hay oportunidad estando con Freddie. A menos que nos refiramos a mi oportunidad de matarlo antes de que él me mate a mí.

¿Y Brad? Bien, gracias, no sé nada de él, no ha hecho nada por el plan. Me siento como la única abeja en una colmena de zánganos. Nadie puede hacer nada bien. Solo yo. _Y eso suponiendo que a mí las cosas me salen bien._

Ahora me las tenía que apañar sin mi ejército de mediocres. Bueno no es que Brad fuera un ejército la verdad es que no servía ni para pelar papas. _De nuevo yo sola contra el mundo_ y lo peor es que, cumpliendo con mi pronóstico, se largó a llover.

Odio la lluvia. Es como una extensión de mi estado anímico. Como si no estuvieras suficientemente deprimida se larga a llover y es como si la madre naturaleza te diera el último empujoncito para que te suicides. Aunque claro mí siempre viva imaginación me deleitó con una imagen de Freddie bajando de su auto y alcanzado por un rayo. Ese sería el final perfecto para esta historia. Yo podría ponerme algo negro y sexy e ir a su funeral, derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y comprarle unas flores, nada elegante ni caro, pero que lucieran con mi vestido.

Y su epitafio diría:  
_Aquí yace Freddie_  
_Pésimo novio_  
_Fracasado director de televisión_  
_e incapaz de bajar la tapa del inodoro_

_Y luego de que se muere el tipo malo la chica se va con el bueno._

Bien podía prescindir de mi príncipe azul, solo quería que se muriera Freddie. Pero como no podía confiar por entero en el rayo justiciero por las dudas hice mis maletas.

A las seis y media estaba junto al teléfono esperando que me llamaran para comunicarme donde sería el velatorio. Pero siendo Yo lo que pasó es que a las siete un bocinazo me hizo tomar el ascensor y bajar. Quizás fuera mi nombre el artífice de tanta mala suerte... Bueno en todo caso me lo podía cambiar, algo así como Samantha Éxito o Sam Victoria.

**_Sam de las Desgracias...esa era yo._**

A ver… ¿A que no adivinan quién era mi conductor designado?

Si, él.

_Freddie hijo de su mami Benson..._

* * *

Y bien?

_Siento haberme ausentado tantas semanas, la proxima vez que me de alguna crisis de estrés les avisaré._

_Se cuidan! No leemos pronto!_

_Bye!_


	7. ¿Mi esposo?

_Holas! He aquí el nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

**_Ya saben que aquí nada es mío. Lo único que yo hago aquí es la adaptación. Y bla, bla, bla..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Mi esposo?**

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Pregunté al idiota que estaba en el auto y me miraba de una forma rara y perturbadora.

– ¿Que no es obvio? –Sonrió de lado.

–Sí, déjame cambiar la pregunta ¿Por qué piensas que yo voy a subirme en tu coche?

–Oh vamos, no seas infantil, digo a lo mejor no es como los coches en los que sueles subirte, ya sabes los BM...

¿Habían escuchado algo así? ¡Como si yo fuera una fulana que se sube al auto de cualquiera! Si fuera así tendría mucho más dinero ahora mismo, el suficiente como para contratar un asesino a sueldo y deshacerme de él sin tener que ensuciarme las manos. Pero claro no lo tenía... pateé el piso con impotencia y me quedé parada junto al auto mirándolo.

–Bueno ¿no piensas ayudarme? –Indiqué hacia mi equipaje en el suelo.

_¡Ósea hola! Estaba ahí parada con mi maleta y el muy imbécil sentado en su reconfortable coche._

–Sí por supuesto. –Sonrió.

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan que se bajó y guardó mi maleta como lo haría un caballero?_

No, a él la palabra caballero al igual que yo siempre le quedó grande. Así que el muy zopenco solo oprimió un botón y yo tuve que meter mi maletita en el baúl. Otra vez, odio estar rodeado de imbéciles e inútiles. Y hablando de inútiles ¿saben quién seguía sin dar señales de vida? Sí, Brad. Bueno ya me ocuparía de él si sobrevivía a mi fin de semana de terror en compañía del "Señor Director".

Me senté en el asiento delantero junto a él y me puse mi i-pod, obvio no pensaba dirigirle la palabra. No se había ganado el privilegio de escucharme hablar. Solo hablaríamos cuando yo dijera algo al estilo _"Hasta la vista, Baby"_. Pero menos trillado, algo como la chica de Kill Bill: _"Tenemos asuntos que resolver"_, podría hacer una lista también. ¿Porque no? Si ya iba a cargar con un muerto podía poner varios, ya saben, toda esa gente que fue desagradable e hizo de mi mundo un sitio más infeliz. Oh, aguarden, solo se me ocurre uno... y adivinen donde está sentado.

Freddie empezó a mover la boca, creo que me está hablando... me recordó esa vez con Gracia en donde les puse mute a ambos. _Mmm… ¿Que dices Freduccini? ¿Qué te descubrieron lepra? Oh, no me digas que te tienen que extirpar los órganos sexuales, bueno no es que funcionaran muy bien que digamos de todos modos, no te preocupes, no los extrañarás...el problema es que sin pene habrás perdido tu único cerebro... Sí, entiendo la gravedad de la situación..._

– ¡SAM!

¡Au! Odio que me griten, no soy sorda.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Te molestaría revisar el mapa? Creo que no estamos en la dirección correcta.

Oh genial, de nuevo Freddie derrochando su estupidez a manos llenas. _Tengo esta teoría: Si la idiotez cotizara en la bolsa, Freddie sería más rico que Bill Gates._

Saqué el maldito mapa y lo miré. Caminitos...veamos...

–Y bien Dexter ¿Cómo esperas que te diga si nos perdimos si no sé dónde vamos?

–Fíjate en el camino que está marcado con bolígrafo, ahora dime ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida?

– ¿La próxima salida del qué?

_¡Hola! Soy Sam, ósea no leo mapas…_

–Dame eso. –De un tirón quitó el mapa en mis manos.

El señor amo de las cavernas se detuvo de mal humor y miró el mapa frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo así como 5 minutos ¡Dios! ¿No se podía apurar? Estaba lloviendo, oscureciendo y además yo tenía ganas de hacer pis. Y no puedo aguantar mucho sin hacer. En ese momento lamenté haberme tomado toda esa bebida brindando por el prematuro descenso de Freddie, descenso que al final no fue.

– ¡Rayos! –Exclamó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Me equivoqué de salida.

–No bromees Fredosso, de verdad no estoy de humor.

–Pues lo siento Sammy pero es así.

–¡Oh no, tú no pudiste! Sé que eres imbécil pero hasta tú tienes tus límites. –Grité.

– ¡Tal vez si hubieras respondido alguna de las veces que te llame! –Gritó él de vuelta.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

– ¡No me concentré en la ruta porque estaba preocupado por ti! –Gritó.

_¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Leyeron eso? ¿Ustedes leyeron lo que él dijo?_

_¿No es lindo? Como sea no se lo iba a hacer saber._

–Si de verdad estas preocupado por mí, sácanos del medio de la nada.

– ¡No podemos seguir yendo hacia ningún lado con esta lluvia! –Dijo desesperado.

Iba a replicarle. Ósea todo era muy sospechoso y conveniente. Sería el escenario ideal para matarme. Pero bueno él no parecía muy relajado, ya saben cómo el típico asesino así que le di un voto de confianza. Claro que cuando se es tan estúpido uno debe sentirse tremendamente nervioso cuando va a matar. De acuerdo eso le quita el voto de confianza.

Me aferré a mi bolso. Si quería pelea se las vería con mi calcetín con Mantequilla.

Mostrando una actitud típicamente machista continuó manejando sin saber por dónde vamos. Bueno, tampoco lo podíamos acusar de no pararse a preguntar considerando que no había nada. Él se concentraba en manejar mientras yo enumeraba mis problemas por orden de importante y/o emergencia:

1. Me estaba haciendo pis.  
2. Estaba en un auto con mi ex novio que no terminaba de saber si era un loco psicópata.  
3. Estábamos perdidos  
4. La gasolina se acababa proporcionalmente con el buen humor y la buena predisposición de Freddie (que ya era bastante escasa).  
5. Mi buen humor y buena predisposición ya se habían acabado, yo quería pelear.  
6. Llovía torrencialmente como si la madre naturaleza conspirara para que el agua borrase las huellas de mi pobre cuerpecito.  
7. Se había acabado la pila de mi pear-pod y sin música yo era peligrosa, pensaba más de la cuenta, lo que no me convenía dadas las circunstancias.

_Había más cosas, pero eso era lo más urgente. Ah, que delicia de vida, ¿Que más podía pasar? ¡Oh! Ya sé, el rayo que tanto pedí iba a caer, pero de mi lado del auto. Bueno por lo menos eso me daría un descanso._

Bien, bueno siguiendo con todo. Freddie nos consiguió un hotelucho en medio del campo. Oh lo hubieran visto bajando a lo macho bajo de la lluvia y esperando a que yo lentamente le abriera la ventanilla. Sé que piensan que lo hice a propósito...así fue.

El lugar estaba dirigido por una señora mayor de aspecto adorable que le dio un paraguas a Freddie para que me ayudara a bajar. De acuerdo no era el Hilton pero una debe adecuarse a la situación, le puse mi mejor sonrisa a la señora que no tenía la culpa de nada. Ya luego me quejaría con el único responsable.

–Querida ¿Se siente bien? Su esposo temía que se resfriase con esta lluvia.

_¿Es...que? Si yo tuviera un esposo luciría un diamante en mi mano y créanme no hay nada ahí._

– ¿Mi esposo?

–Sí cariño –dijo Freddie con convicción y mirándome con total adoración. –Tenía miedo de que te pusieras mal, ya sabes por tu neumonía...

_¿Cariño? ¿Mi esposo? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? ¡Me había perdido una boda completa! Además, creo que no hace falta que lo diga pero... bajo ningún aspecto, nunca jamás, ni borracha me casaría con Fredward Benson._

Él me miró como invitándome a negar lo que acababa de decir, y fue tentador abrir la boca, pero él me fulminó con la mirada. Le sonreí con una mirada asesina.

–Cariño siempre tan preocupado por mí. –Le pellizqué la mejilla hasta dejársela roja.

–Ya sabes lo mejor para mi amorcito…

_Asqueroso bastardo ya le daría yo su amorcito._

–Sí corazoncito, desde que anduviste de ojo alegre y te perdoné eres el mejor maridito del mundo.

La mujer lo miró de modo desaprobador y sonreí para mis adentros. Creo que mi esposito no la estaba pasando bien. Como sea, la dulce señora nos llevó a nuestra habitación. Esperé solo cinco minutos a que se fuera y...

* * *

_Y que tal están?_

_Siento haber tardado tanto... de verdad! Intentaré actualizar más seguido.._

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. ¡La Magia es lo Máximo!

**_iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Scheneider y de Nick... La historia no es mía, sólo me permití hacer la adaptación._**

**_Espero disfruten este capitulo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¡La Magia es lo Máximo!**

– ¿Casados? ¿Habitación compartida? ¡Freddie quiero explicaciones y las quiero antes de que te mate y me toque enviudar! –Grité enloquecida.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? –Exclamó. –Y baja la voz, te pueden escuchar…

–Oh, no sabes cuánto me preocupa que me escuchen los fantasmas de este lugar. ¡Quiero una habitación para mi solita y quiero que le expliques a esa mujer que yo no tengo nada que ver contigo!

–Cálmate ¿ok? La señora se escandalizó ante la sugerencia de que compartiera contigo la única habitación libre así que le dije que eras mi esposa…

¿Que yo qué? Esas cosas no se decían ni de broma... Ósea imagínense, yo la _señora Benson_. ¡Primero dos metros bajo tierra!

– ¿No pudiste decir otra cosa? –Espeté.

–Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_Y así concluye otro capítulo de Mentes Brillantes._

– ¿No podías decirle que era tu hermana, tu prima, la viuda de un pariente... algo? –Lo miré enfurecida. – ¡No, tenías que decirle que era tu esposa, nada menos Freddie! –Grité.

–Bueno ya cálmate, es solo una mentira, no es como si estuviera considerándote para el papel ¿Que creías?

_¡Maldito! Solo yo, y nadie más que yo tenía derecho a ser despreciable y mezquina._

–Bien no es como si yo lo quisiera tampoco Fredraro... Me libré de eso hace más de un año y se lo agradezco todos los días al Señor, ya sabes, esa parte de _"Librarme del mal"_. –Él me miró furioso.

– ¿Tú crees que yo alguna vez pensé casarme contigo? –Preguntó con desprecio.

_Ay...y más ay. No soy de piedra. Eso me dolió y mucho._

–Yo...yo... –Tartamudeé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dios ¿Podía haber algo más humillante? –Mantente alejado de mi Freddie... Solo hazlo. –Musité y a continuación y me refugié en un rincón de la habitación.

¿Qué importancia tenía que él no hubiera querido casarse conmigo? Eso fue hace mucho, ya pasó... No es como si yo hubiera visto vestidos de novias o pensado como serían nuestros hijos... O esperado que en cualquier momento me sorprendiera con un anillo...no, yo no había hecho eso...porque eso lo hacían las tontas, y yo no era tonta...

–Sam…

Ni siquiera lo miré.

–Lejos de mi Fredward...

Él pareció querer decir algo pero terminó por chasquear la lengua y meterse a la cama lo cual agradecí. Medio centímetro más cerca y podría haber llorado mucho peor. No es que a él le importase, después de todo yo debí ser algo pasajero, algo cómodo en su vida... Alguien con quién no iba a llegar a ningún sitio... Ya me lo había dicho ¿no? Pero a veces se me olvida todo eso, a veces creo que nada de eso pasó, me gusta jugar a que tengo el corazón entero... Supongo que es un complejo, hacer como que nada pasó... Pero el dolor esta ahí, como si cada palabra se hubiera grabado con mi sangre.

_Yo solo lo quería lejos, lejos para estar bien... Para aprender a vivir con su recuerdo._  
_¿Y qué hacia el muy imbécil?_  
_APARECER._  
_¿No podía quedarse donde estaba?_

Sé que suena cursi pero me sentía horrible, llovía, hacía frío... Solo necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que era una tontería... A veces necesito eso, es curioso como una puede pasar por la vida como si nada conociendo a la gente superficialmente pero noches como esa te recuerdan lo sola que estas... Yo tenía amigos, podría llamar a cualquiera y salir... Pero ninguno acudiría a darme un simple abrazo, no teníamos ese tipo de amistad. Ese tipo de relación. Carly lo habría hecho... Chad también lo habría hecho...

En ese momento comprendí que cuando me fui no solo dejé atrás a Freddie sino a todo el mundo. ¡Hasta a Pam, mi mamá! Construí una muralla para aislar a mi corazón de una sola persona y terminé aislándolo de todo el mundo. Y de repente ahí estaba solo y vacío bajo la lluvia.

–... Tranquila... Todo está bien... –Murmuró en mi oído. Asentí y me dejé abrazar. Le creí, ya saben porque...es, Freddie.

Y si Freddie dice que todo está bien, entonces para Sam todo está bien. Así funciona. Así funciona el corazón de las estúpidas. Así funciono yo.

Debo estar muy mal porque en ese momento, en ese segundo, me sentí llena y feliz... Con tan poquito... Sabiendo lo que sabía de él y de mí. Y sabiendo todo eso, cuando su boca descendió despacio sobre la mía ahogué un suspiró y abrí los labios.

_Y fue como si la vida misma fluyera a través de su boca hacia la mía_. Como un escalofrío caliente que recorría todo mi cuerpo con cada roce tibio de sus labios.

Creo que en ese preciso momento lo supe... Ahí mientras temblaba entre sus brazos derritiéndome a su calor como si me abandonaran mil inviernos, cada uno más solitario que el otro dando paso a la primavera. Y ahora sí, me recibí de estúpida doctorada después de exponer mi tesis titulada _"Lo sigo amando"._

Suspiré y atraje su boca a la mía buscando que su beso penetrara en la mismísima esencia de mi ser.

_Idiota, deja de flaquear_ dijo una vocecita._ Solo cállate_ dijo otra._ Por hoy está bien. Lo necesitas._

Acaté sin protestar. Mi cuerpo acató negándose a seguir a mi cerebro. Demasiado frío, demasiado calculador. No, esa noche no, esa noche estaba permitido todo lo que venía reprimiendo. Los sentimientos, esas cositas que tiene uno y que pierde de vez en cuando.

Hicimos el amor. Sé que aquí querrán detalles al estilo _"Solté un gemido cuando su boca se posó sobre uno de mis pezones..."_ Pero no recuerda esas cosas. Solo recuerdo que todo el dolor se fue. Que mi cuerpo se llenó y fue como si dos mitades se unieran a un ritmo perfecto, en perfecta sintonía, como si yo esa noche debiera estar en sus brazos por alguna razón cósmica. No recuerdo en que sitios precisamente me besó, ni que sonidos hice, solo recuerdo que sentí que mi cuerpo se elevaba y se dejaba ir a un paraíso dulce y perfecto escapando de una agonía que lo venía consumiendo. Y recuerdo que alcancé el climax con dos palabritas: _"Te Amo"_… él lo dijo. No sé ni porque, pero entonces le creí, y esa fue la sensación más gloriosa. El saber que ese hombre que estaba dentro de mí no solo penetraba mi cuerpo sino también mi alma y mi corazón. Y no me importaba si lo decía por decir, eso era lo que yo necesitaba oír. Porque al fin y al cabo todos necesitamos que nos quieran ¿O no?

Todas las niñas queremos un príncipe que nos quiera, y luego ya no nos importa si es un príncipe o que... Solo hacen falta esas dos palabras.

_Solo dos palabras llenan el mundo y lo pintan de colores. Solo dos palabras detienen el tiempo y abren brechas en el dolor y en el sufrimiento recomponiendo cada espacio, milímetro a milímetro._

Es tonto como a veces los hombres no saben qué hacernos felices equivale a algo tan simple como decir te amo. Fue más que decirlo, yo sentí que me amaba. Por eso fui feliz.  
Tonta sí... Pero_ feliz_.

Y un aplauso para mí que me permití ser tonta en pos de la felicidad, porque al final del día cuando una está sola y necesita un abrazo, el orgullo no sirve para eso, porque así una tampoco es muy lista que digamos. Porque el amor termina siendo el más cuerdo de nuestros actos y el único capaz de salvarnos... ¿De qué? De nosotros mismos, del mundo... De todas esas cosas que carecen de magia.

_Y aquí entre nos ¡La magia es lo máximo!_

* * *

**_Wow... se esperaban algo asi?_**

**Yo personalmente amé este capitulo. ¿Que va a pasar ahora?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**Militha93**_


	9. La Ironía del Año

_Hey, Nuevo Capitulo!_

* * *

**_iCarly no es mío, Seddie tampoco, y esta historia es una adaptación y sinceramente, no tengo idea quién es el autor original... Pero me encanta y espero a ustedes también._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La ironía del año**

_¿Cómo te sientes cuando despiertas en la mañana y te das cuenta que has hecho el amor con tu exnovio del que sigues enamorada?_

_¿Confundida? ¿Sucia? ¿Alterada?_

_Bien, las tres juntas._

Yo estaba ATERRADA. Mientras veía como el pecho de Freddie subía y bajaba lentamente salí corriendo de la habitación. ¡Ay Dios! No entiendo porque hago las cosas así. Siempre todo tan mal. Quizás si Freddie y yo hubiéramos hablado o algo, pero no, no... Nos habíamos comportado como dos personas cachondas con la energía sexual al tope. Y me sentía asqueada por eso. Y por otro lado me acababa de dar cuenta que lo seguía queriendo, que todo lo que hacía y había hecho era simplemente inútil, que yo me podía ir a Namibia y lo seguiría queriendo.

¿Y él...? Él me odiaba estaba claro.

Además yo no quería quererlo. Él no es el chico perfecto para mí, ni siquiera es medianamente decente. Mi madre lo odia. No puedo culparla después de todo lo que me hizo. Claro que la relación de un hombre y su suegra siempre es mala pero... pero me engañó, me quitó el microondas, besó a Gracia delante mío, le compró un anillo de compromiso, me insultó, me trajo una zorra como compañera de reparto, me hizo guardar mis propias maletas en su baúl... Eran tantas y tantas cosas.

Claro yo se las podía perdonar todas. Podía pero no quería. De nuevo caía en la cuenta de que no sería feliz con Freddie ni sin él. Él no había cambiado, era el mismo hombre, las mismas actitudes, los mismos defectos... Pero yo no era la misma idiota ilusionada y enamorada. Yo no le pondría mi vida de tapete una segunda vez, y sin eso él me dejaría... Ya me había convertido en Miss Independent*, él no lo soportaría, y yo no soportaría un segundo abandono. Mi orgullo y mi dignidad como mujer quedarían hechos pedazos. Mi amor propio. Y mi pobre corazón...

Acababa de complicarlo todo. Si no lo hubiera dejado besarme... Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a mi cerebro. Por algo es la única pieza inteligente de mí ser. Pero en este momento cuando me está diciendo todo lo malo que puede pasar no aprecio mucho su utilidad. Ojalá fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para arrojarme a los brazos de Freddie o lo suficientemente lista como para imponerme y alejarme definitivamente de él... esto de tener inteligencia media apesta.

Bien Sam, tranquila, piensa... Alguna telenovela debe decirte qué hacer.

Por más que pensé no hallé solución. No podía construir ningún paralelismo. Ya saben faltaban muchos ingredientes, por ejemplo yo no era una chica pobre ni Freddie el típico niño rico, eso ya le quitaba el principal ingrediente de cualquier telenovela. ¡Por dios!  
Hay gente cuyo principal obstáculo para el amor realmente son las clases sociales ¿Tonto no? Habiendo tantas otras cosas que nos impiden ser felices porque cuando estas frente al amor de tu vida te paras a medirle la billetera. Digo si van a estar juntos no es mejor decirle "Mira a mí me sobra y podemos compartirla".

De nuevo estaba divagando pero es que cuando me pongo nerviosa no puedo pensar simplemente en una sola cosa. Mi mente agarra cualquier camino que se le presenta y empieza a seguirlo para alejarse del problema.

Eran como las ocho y yo estaba en el comedor esperando que él despertase. En realidad no quería verlo. Si fuera por mí me hubiera escapado adoptando una actitud "típica de Sam". Pero había un contrato de por medio y mi carrera era importante para mí. No sé si tanto como para resistir a Freddie ¡Pero hey! Estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Además quería ver la reacción de él, digo yo no hice el amor solita, él participo tanto como yo... Mucho más que yo. Así que algo debería estar pasando por su psicótica cabecita. Bien quizás no, ya saben cómo son los hombres cuando a sexo se refiere, no muy cerebrales, ven un buen trasero y ya se dan por bien servidos.

En cambio yo había dejado el corazón y la tranquilidad en esa cama.

_¡Dios como quisiera haber nacido hombre!_

_No, olviden eso, por muchos problemas que me traiga valoro demasiado mi cerebro como para prescindir de sus servicios._

Solo necesitaba que el mundo se detuviera un mes o dos, o el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiera pensar.

–Señora disculpe, señora ¿me oye? –Dijo la anciana dueña del lugar.

– ¿Sí?

–Su marido acaba de irse en el coche de ustedes, pensé que tenía que saberlo. -Dijo avergonzada.

_¿Qué? ¿Él se fue dejándome en "quién sabe dónde"? _  
_¡Momento Fredward Benson! ¡Se supone que la huye soy yo, no tú! _  
_¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien?_

–Entiendo, gracias. ¿Me puede facilitar algo de comer y un teléfono, y la dirección del lugar? Gracias.

–Claro que si…

Me abandonó. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista. Me abandonó, así como lo leen.

_¿Qué clase de hombre era eh? Y ni siquiera una nota, un correo electrónico, un pelo de recuerdo_... eso me pasa por pedirle a la vida que me solucione las cosas. Es como si se burlara en mi cara "_No quieres hablar con Freddie, bien, todo arreglado. Ya no vas a tener que hablar con él"._ Claro que pasó por alto el pequeño detalle de dejarme sola en el campo en un país extranjero pero bueno, es la vida, se le escapa uno que otro detalle de vez en cuando.

– Hola ¿Brad? Soy Sam, cállate y déjame hablar ¿Estás en tu coche?

–Sí… -Me respondió al teléfono.

–Bueno, quiero que traigas un millón de euros en billetes sin marcar. –Dije seria. –Es broma, solo quiero que me recojas ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

– ¿Y tu coche?

_¿No podía decir solo que Sí, sin preguntar?_

–No lo traje y donde estoy no pasan taxis…

De hecho dudaba de que pasase algún medio de transporte.

–Bien dime donde estas...

Le di la ubicación.

– ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?-

–No preguntes.

– ¿Y qué hay del Programa de Cocina?

–Tampoco preguntes.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

Eso es lo que quería oír. Un poco de compasión y aceptación al fin.

–Sí, llama a mi abogado y dile que encuentre el modo de desvincularme del contrato que firmé con el canal y la productora de "Sabores del Mundo".

– ¿Sam? ...Ya sé mejor no pregunto, estaré allí como en cinco o seis horas... ¿Sam?

– ¿Sí?

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que la vida me patee el trasero sin piedad.

–Lo sé pero créeme al final del día no es tan grave.

–Yo no duermo sobre millones como tú. –Espeté.

–No lo decía por eso... Y para que lo sepas tampoco duermo sobre millones…Está bien, de un par de millones, solo un par. Adiós…

Ojalá fuera tan rica como él entonces podría afrontar el juicio con la productora y todo lo demás como si me saliera lo mismo que ir al mini super.

Bueno en balance, la vida tiene caminos adversos, mensajes incomprensibles... La vida es una tremenda hija de puta y yo soy su bufón personal.

Ahora Freddie huía de mí, la ironía del año... Ya me estaba cansando del humor mediocre de la tonta vida. Para finalizar voy a exponer a la conclusión que llegué con respecto a Freddie: Un hombre que se acuesta con una mujer y desaparece no es un hombre. Ósea estoy como al principio. Con la misma opinión sobre él. Lo mío es como un ciclo de idiotez, primero lo odio, luego me da por recordar, luego lloro, me dejo llevar, él se manda alguna trastada, y lo odio de nuevo y así comienza otro ciclo. Bien por mí, creo que van a poner mi foto al lado de la palabra desastre en las enciclopedias.

Por fin llegó Brad y nos fuimos. No hizo preguntas. Eso estuvo bien. Fue lindo de su parte. Mas porque sé que se moría por preguntar pero en ese momento lo único que quería era tomar un baño y desconectarme del mundo. Hice lo del baño, lo otro no es tan fácil. Verán no importa que tan mal te trate el mundo de todos modo te mueres por saber que pasa en él.

Y yo sabía que en algún sitio de este inmenso mundo había un idiota llamado Fredward Benson a quién en determinadas horas del día amaba y otras odiaba con todo mi corazón. Pero que nunca, jamás me seria indiferente.

Y sabía que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas. Y obvio sabía quién la tenía.

Levanté el teléfono.

– ¿Hola? Sí, me gustaría reservar un vuelo sin escalas a Paris para esta misma noche.

* * *

Canción*Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_Jo! que va a pasar ahora?_

_Lo van a descubrir en el próximo capitulo!_

_Siento la tardanza, espero desde la otra semana tener más tiempo para actualizar._


	10. La Revelación

Holas! He aquí el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia... Más explicaciones abajo.

* * *

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Aquí todo es ajeno. Yo sólo hago la adaptación por amor a SEDDIE_**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La revelación**

– ¡Tú maldito idiota comienza a cantar todo lo que sabes! –Grité. Me miró con sus inmensos ojos azules sin poder creer que yo estaba allí y dudando seriamente sobre mi sanidad psicológica.

– ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?

–Sí soy yo, ahora habla…

– ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –Me preguntó temeroso. Sonreí involuntariamente.

– ¡Oh estas bien! Si tú tienes que... –Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo porque él no me dejó terminar y me abrazó.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –Exclamó una voz que vino acompañada de una mujer no muy alta y de cabello oscuro y brillante.

Así que ESA era la tal Sunny. Nos miramos la una a la otra como midiéndonos y mandando mensajes al estilo selva:

_"Aléjate de mí hombre"_ Me dijo  
_"Oblígame"_ Repliqué.  
_"Puedo hacerlo"_ Sonrió.

Claro que podía, era increíblemente hermosa, además no tenía apariencia de ser debilucha. Aun así me mantuve firme en mi posición.

–Sunny ella es Sam. Sam ella es Sunny. –Nos presentó Chad.

–Encantada. –Dijo, pero vi claramente que no lo estaba. Bien, yo tampoco estaba encantada de conocerla.

–Un placer. –Murmuré con desdén. –Ahora a lo que vine, dímelo Chad.

– ¿Que te diga el que? –Chad me miró ceñudo.

–Lo sabes perfectamente, dime lo que sabes de Freddie.

–Yo no sé nada de Freddie. –Dijo bajando la mirada.

–Estas mintiendo. –Lo acusé.

–No ¿Cómo crees? –Negó mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos mí.

– ¡Oh por favor, eres patético mintiendo! Además… –Agregué. –Si a ti no te gusta que te mientan no me mientas a mí.

Chad estaba por contestar y darme así mi tan ansiada respuesta, pero su novia la señorita_ "Tengo que meterme en lo que no me importa"_ habló.

– ¿Quién te miente?

– ¡Oh por favor, no tengo tiempo para esto! –Exclamé exasperada. –Tú. –Apunté a Sunny con el dedo. –Tú le mientes, eso dice él. –Mi dedito apuntó Chad.

–Yo... ¿Tú crees que te miento? –Le preguntó asombrada.

– Sunny es solo que, a veces, es como si me ocultaras... Ya sabes, cosas. –Dijo Chad inseguro.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso? –Preguntó nerviosa.

– ¡Oh por favor hace más de seis meses que están juntos y aún no lo has llevado a tú departamento! –Grité hastiada, yo quería volver a mi asunto.

– ¿Ella sabe eso? –Preguntó molesta. – ¿Le cuentas a tu ex nuestras intimidades?

–Hey ¿Cual ex?

–Ella es mi amiga y le cuento porque me preocupa... Tengo miedo. –Dijo Chad con tono de niño indefenso.

– ¿Miedo de que? –Preguntó Sunny mirándolo con ternura.

–De no ser importante para ti. De que por trabajar como modelo no me tomes como algo serio, sino como tan solo un pasatiempo. –Dijo tan rápido, que yo apenas me entere de lo que dijo.

–Es ridículo. –Exclamó.

–Ajá, –agregué. – ¿Entonces porque le das excusas para no salir la mayoría de las noches? ¿O porque no conoce tu casa? ¿O porque los domingos por la tarde nunca estas disponible? –Pregunté inquisidoramente.

–Porque... Porque... ¡Porque tengo una hija! –Chad y yo la quedamos mirando con la boca abierta. –Yo, yo... pensé que no lo entenderías, que te apartarías. Es decir mírate, no eres el tipo de hombre que tiene una novia, mucho menos el que sale con una mujer que tiene una responsabilidad tan grande como un hijo. Tenía miedo de que, si te lo decía, saldrías corriendo... Mi hija es mi mundo Chad pero de verdad, de verdad me gustas mucho y pensaba decírtelo, no creas que no, tan solo que... No hallaba el modo, o el momento, y el tiempo pasó y ya me pareció muy peligroso decirte "Oh, por cierto, tengo una hija como de cuatro años ¿no te importa verdad?" Yo solo... Yo solo no quería tener que decírtelo así...

–Una hija. –Repitió Chad.

_Sí. Creo que ese punto ya estaba establecido Chaddy._

–Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, sé que no es tu estilo pero de verdad ella es súper linda Chad, se llama Zora, baila y dibuja y... Y los domingos en la tarde está aprendiendo a nadar... Por favor danos una oportunidad...

– ¿Tú crees que no es mi estilo? –Preguntó Chad incrédulo. –Bueno jamás salí con una mujer que tuviera niños, es verdad, pero, cariño, por si no lo notaste tampoco antes había salido como una mujer como tú.

– ¿Así corriente?

–No. –Dijo él abrazándola. –Así, hermosa, maravillosa capaz de criar una niña tener una carrera y un novio todo a la vez.

– ¿Entonces no hay problema?

–Pues no lo sé. –Dijo Chad inseguro. –Es decir… ¿Crees que yo le caiga bien?

Sunny sonrió y fue como si toda la tensión desapareciera, por primera vez pude entender que vio Chad en ella. Era una mujer, con todas las letras, con sentimientos reales no de plástico, que cuando reía soltaba una carcajada y no se preocupaba en acomodarse el cabello después de tener lo que cualquier otra vería como un lapsus fácil. Y tampoco se avergonzaba de llorar y sonarse la nariz frente a un hombre. O de que su rímel estuviera corrido. Porque no necesitaba probarle a nadie quién era. Porque los demás si la querían la querrían por cómo era en realidad. Porque no necesitaba un hombre para reafirmarse como mujer porque tenía una hija hermosa... Ese era su motor.

Entonces comprendí que hay diferentes tipos de amor que nos ayudan a vivir, pero ninguno tan grande como el de una madre por un hijo o hija. Un amor tan incondicional y puro que verdaderamente puede vencer cualquier obstáculo. Porque no hay nada que una madre no haga. Porque no importa que tan cansada este cuando llegue por la noche del trabajo siempre tiene tiempo de revisar tareas y de cocinar, de contar cuentos y de repartir besos, de espantar monstruos y velar sueños... Y no importa que tan enamorada este, siempre asistirá el domingo a las clases de natación y estará allí alentando y sonriendo.

Sunny se merecía a Chad al igual que él la merecía ella. Y en ese momento cuando los vi a los dos mirándose con ojos profundos y cargados de amor tuve sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz por ellos, y también tenía un poco de envidia... Sí yo la estrella de la cocina Norteamericana que también había conquistado la cocina Británica tenía envidia de una mujer normal con una hija y un empleo con un sueldo promedio... Es tonto como la vida está en cosas simples ¿No? En el fondo éramos iguales ella y yo, pero cuando ella llegaba en las noches a su casa tenía un angelito que la esperaba contándole alguna historia o regalándole algún dibujo haciendo que todo valiese la pena, mientras que yo lo único que tenía eran mensajes de "llámame" en el contestador. Y ella tenía un hombre que la amaba tal como era, sin condiciones, y yo uno que salía huyendo después de acostarse conmigo...

Me quedé pensando sobre esto en el porche de la casa de Chad. Había una noche preciosa y estrellada. Paris, hace unos cinco años los chicos (Freddie, Carly, Gibby y Spencer) y yo habíamos venido aquí por accidente, en un intento de ir a visitar al papá de Carly en Italia. La culpa fue de Spencer quién compro los boletos de avión, por creer que París quedaba en Italia… Al final nos quedamos en París vagabundeando una semana antes de que el papá de Carly nos rescatara y nos llevará a Italia.

– ¿Sam? –Chad me sonrió.

– ¿Ella está más tranquila? –Pregunté.

–Sí, mañana me va a presentar a la niña.

–Qué bueno, de verdad me alegro por ti... Bueno, por los dos. Ya le tomé cariño a la loca esa.

–Sam sobre lo que me preguntaste…

– ¿Sí? –No pude ocultar la ansiedad en mi voz.

–Hay algo que quiero contarte…

–Te escucho-

–El año pasado hablé con Freddie. Aunque no me creas, él estaba destrozado porque te habías ido… -Su mirada se perdió en el vacío mientras evocaba el recuerdo. –No sé cómo pasó, el caso es que nos emborrachamos juntos y él me explicó que nunca sintió nada por Gracia, solo la utilizó para alejarte de él...

– ¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Porque haría algo tan estúpido? ¿Ya no me quería o qué? Y aunque así fuera ¿No pudo simplemente decírmelo?

_¡Dios! ¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre? ¡Y después dice que la loca soy yo!_

–No Sam, si te quería. – Dijo Chad y yo lo miré confundida. –Sí te quiere Sam… Freddie tenía pensado pedirte que te casaras con él.

– ¿El anillo que compró...?

–Era para ti.

–No entiendo. –Musité al borde de las lágrimas. –De verdad que no lo entiendo.

Chad suspiró frustrado.

–Él había conocido a Gracia en un par de fiestas pero apenas hablaba con ella. Se acercó a ella cuando supo de algo que impedía que tú te casaras con él, lo hizo por verte feliz, porque él no podía darte lo que siempre soñaste...

– ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Lo que siempre soñé? Lo único con lo que siempre soñé fue vivir feliz con él, casarme, ser la madre de sus hijos... No entiendo.

–Es eso precisamente Sam… Freddie es estéril.

* * *

_**OH- Oh...**_

_**Como le avisaba al principio, este el el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia... Sip, estoy terminando todas mis historias en FF. Seguiré escribiendo obviamente, pero no publicaré en un largo tiempo. Necesito enfocarme en otras cosas...**_

_**Espero algunos reviews dado que esta historia ya está por terminar. Que opinan?**_


	11. Nunca Está Dicha La Última Palabra

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia tampoco es de mi autoría, yo hice la adaptación a SEDDIE. Y espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capitulo en particular fue muy difícil de adaptar._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Nunca Está Dicha La Última Palabra**

–Sam, Freddie se hizo los estudios premaritales antes de pedirte que te casarás con él y ahí se enteró de que no podía tener hijos.

– ¿Y qué... que importa eso? ¿Acaso pensó que me importaría o qué?

–Pensó que primero te casarías con él por amor y por compasión, pero luego el tiempo iba a pasar y no podrían tener ese hijo que tanto soñabas… Él pensó que tú lo dejarías…

– ¿Que...? –Y la furia se empezó a apoderar de mí. –Lo voy a matar Chad, juro que esta vez lo mato de verdad.

– ¿Verdad que a ti no te importa?

– ¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¿Qué clase de mujer piensa que soy? Además todas las idioteces que hizo, que me llevó a hacer... Todas las cosas horribles que dijo, ahora entiendo eso de que nuestra relación era algo condenado a terminar... Chad, ahora lo asesino, esta vez juro que lo asesino.

–Sí, sí. –Dijo Chad ansioso sin creer en mis palabras. – Pero luego de eso Sam. –Me miró con temor. – ¿Lo vas a perdonar?

–No lo sé...

* * *

**'O'**

* * *

– ¿Dónde está? –Le pregunté a la mujer pelirroja, asistente de producción.

– ¿Dónde está quién señorita Puckett?

–Ya sabe quién, Freddie, el director y productor de este programa.

–Pues dejó todo en manos de su ayudante y regresó a Los Ángeles.

– ¿A Los Ángeles? ¿Cuándo?

–Ayer. –Respondió. – ¿Oiga dónde va? –Preguntó cuándo me vio girar y caminar hacia la salida.

– ¿Cómo que a dónde? a Los Angeles.

* * *

**O.o**

* * *

Freddie puso la llave en la cerradura. De regreso en casa.

En el fondo se sentía como un idiota por dejar a la mujer que amaba servida en bandeja a Brad... pero él le podía dar algo que para Freddie era imposible, esa era la triste verdad.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando unos pasos furiosos en el pasillo lo hicieron voltearse y algo rubio y veloz impactó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo.

– ¡Tú grandísimo imbécil! ¿Tienes idea lo que estuve pasando? ¿Cómo puedes creerme tan insensible? Y además ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme hacer todas esas cosas? Y también me dejaste abandonada en medio de la nada ¿Qué crees que sentí? Y luego me llevaste en ese coche horrible y yo muriéndome de las ganas de hacer pis y no te importó... Y me dijiste que nunca habías pensado en nada serio ¿Entiendes lo que me hiciste sentir? ¡No, no lo sabes, no lo entiendes, todo lo que lloré en este último tiempo Freddie! Te mataría sin que me temblara la mano, lo juro, y ahora tienes que arreglarlo, todo lo que hiciste ¡Me lo vas a compensar con creces!

– ¿Sam? ¿Sam eres tú?

– Claro que soy yo ¿Conoces a alguna otra idiota capaz de cruzar el océano solo por seguir a un zopenco como tú? ¿No verdad?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Que no me pones atención cuando hablo? Te dije que vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste.

– ¿Que te hice?

Me tragué los mocos y me aparté de él.

–Hice una lista para no olvidarme de nada.

– ¿Otra lista? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Sí, otra lista. –La desplegué y comencé a leer.

_1. Me mentiste sobre no quererme._  
_2. Me mentiste sobre haberme engañado._  
_3. Me dejaste llorar y sentirme mal._  
_4. Me dejaste comer bombones y aumentar dos quilos en tres días._  
_5. Me hiciste consumir pastillas que no sabía ni que existían._  
_6. Me hiciste cruzar el mundo para alejarme de ti._  
_7. Volviste y me enloqueciste._  
_8. Me hiciste hacer planes ridículos en los que incluí a mis amigos._  
_9. Me hiciste el amor y te escapaste._  
_10. Me dijiste gorda y que olía mal._  
_11.…_

–Sam, Sam espera. ¿De verdad estas aquí para reclamarme todas esas cosas? Mira yo... Siento lo de la posada y todo lo que pasó, pero creo que lo mejor es que regreses a Inglaterra, a tu vida...

– ¿Quieres callarte? Déjame seguir…

_11. Tomaste tú solo decisiones que nos correspondían a los dos._  
_12. Me escondiste información importante._  
_13. Decidiste y para variar lo hiciste mal._  
_14. Me explotaste en el trabajo._

–Para ahí ¿De qué decisiones hablas? ¿Cuáles decisiones tomé por los dos?

–Oh no lo sé… ¡Quizás tenga que ver con suponer que me iba a alejar de ti porque no podías darme un hijo!

– ¿Lo sabes?

–Claro que lo sé.

– ¿Chad te lo dijo?

–Bajo presión. –Aclaré.

–Entonces no sé qué haces aquí, ya lo sabes así que vete…

–Fredward Benson ¿Qué clase de desalmada sin corazón te crees que soy?

–Ninguna Sam, pero tú te mereces una familia y yo no puedo dártela.

– ¿Qué familia? ¿Crees que podría tener tiempo de casarme, de tener hijos y de llevar un hogar cuando me la paso pensando todo el día en ti?

–Sam con el tiempo lo olvidarás... Me olvidarás.

– Si claro. –Rodeé los ojos. – "El tiempo y la distancia". –Me burlé. – ¡Estoy del otro lado del mundo y pasaron más de seis meses! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, eh Freddie? ¿Un año, dos...? ¡Pero no quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver este tan vieja que tenga que traer una fotografía para que me reconozcas!

–Sam, formar una familia era tu mayor sueño.

–Solo porque la iba a formar contigo, solo por eso, sin ti no me importa tener hijos...

– ¿Que no entiendes? –Explotó. – ¡No puedo tener hijos!

–Gran cosa, compramos un gato, un perro, un loro, y también hoy esta esa técnica tan moderna conocida como la adopción.

–Pero no sería tu hijo Sam...

–Claro que sería mi hijo, desde el momento en que lo llevara en brazos, lo cuidara y me preocupara por él ¡Seria mi hijo!

–Sam ¿No recuerdas cuanto querías tener un hijo de ambos?

– ¿Y sabes por qué? –Musité. –Porque nada me hubiera gustado más que llevar un hijo tuyo en el vientre... porque sería tuyo, porque cada vez que lo viera no podría evitar ver algo de ti en él, porque cuando hablara escucharía tu voz o tus palabras... Te amo tanto Freddie que quería tener un hijo tuyo solo para tener un poquito más de ti... Pero ahora ya no me importa. –Sollocé. –Solo te quiero a ti, y que me des paz de nuevo ¿Es eso mucho pedir? –Él negó con la cabeza. –Bien, porque de verdad estoy cansada y no hablo solo de tanto vuelo que vengo haciendo...

–Sam ¿De verdad no te importa?

– ¿A ti te importaría si fuera yo la que no pudiera darte un hijo?

–No.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

–Pero yo soy hombre...

–Sí creo que antenoche quedó demostrado. –Tomé sus rostro entre mis manos, dispuesta a besarlo pero…

–Sam... ¿Me perdonas?

–Sí, sí, lo que sea. Solo bésame de una vez.

Lo hizo... ¡Y como lo hizo! Como si la vida entera dependiera de ello y creo que fue un poco así. Beso, mordió, chupo... y ciertamente toco... y yo adore todo. Más que nada esa sensación de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos con un "Para Siempre" entre los dos. Creo que ahí pertenecí siempre... Porque ¿saben una cosa? Mi vida anterior fue muy bonita, pero esta, la de ahora, comienza a escribirse en el preciso momento en que conozco a Freddie... Y sé que no hay final sin él, por muy tarado que sea.

Supongo que toda esta experiencia me sirvió para darme cuenta que los hombres en general son así, no preguntan cuándo deben, se callan lo que deberían decir y complican todo sin sentido haciéndola sentir a una miserable, pero al final del día puedes perdonarles que sean unos bobos... ¿Por qué? Porque nosotras somos increíblemente listas, por eso.

_Yo no tanto a decir verdad, pero lo que sea que soy funciona bien... Casi siempre... Bien, a veces... Ocasionalmente... Ok, alguna vez acerté ¿O no?_

Ahora entiendo que si no hubiéramos pasado por todo esto, si él me hubiera dicho la verdad desde un primer momento, me habría ahorrado mucho dolor, pero también mucha felicidad... La felicidad que provocan las cosas y las personas cuando realmente las valoras, cuando descubres que tan complejo e importante puedo ser lo simple. El valor de una llamada, de un "te quiero", de dos corazones que se extrañan, el valor de los amigos como sostén en la vida...y del amor como motor de todo lo bello que nos puede pasar...

Y aprendí que a veces no estamos dejando pasar la vida. Simplemente sin saberlo estamos esperando encontrar el momento indicado...o que el momento indicado nos encuentre...como sea. Lo importante es que en este universo hecho de fichas de domino todo sucede, y en un punto llegamos a entenderlo todo, o simplemente en ese punto las preguntas ya no son tan importantes.

Un ejemplo: Yo me partí la cabeza pensando porque quería a Freddie buscando razones para no hacerlo... Ahora no me importa porque lo quiero, lo hago y ya. Y no hay realidad más hermosa que esa.

Oh aguarden, si hay una realidad más hermosa que esa... ¿Mencione que tan importante son las cosas simples?

Pues bien, en este preciso momento con solo dos rayitas soy la mujer más feliz del mundo...  
¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Que después de todo, en las historias de amor los milagros existen... Nunca está dicha la última palabra...

**~FIN~**

**_No hay amores imposibles, hay amantes cobardes._**

* * *

**_Holas! Les gusto?_**

**_Personalmente esta es una de mis historias favoritas, por que tiene de todo un poco, pero a pesar de todo el drama es muy divertida y eso me encanta. Por eso estoy feliz de haberla compartido con todos ustedes._**

**_Además aproveché de incluir a Chad Dylan Cooper, personaje de otra de mis series favoritas Sonny With a Chance (Sunny entre Estrellas para Latinoamerica) Lamento tanto que esa serie haya acabado era una de las pocas series Disney Channel que valía la pena. En fin. Me encantó la idea de que se mezclara en esta historia._**

**_Un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo, por los reviews, por marcar esta historia entre sus favoritos y seguirla. Gracias!_**

**_Espero nos leamos pronto en otra historia, pero por ahora me retiro momentáneamente de FF, probablemente empiece a publicar cuando salga de vacaciones, pero por ahora mi tiempo es muy escaso... _**

_Los quiero muchisimo, se cuidan, sean chicos buenos, no al alcohol, ni a las drogas, cuidemos a los árboles y a las plantitas, no al maltrato animal, no les hagan Bowling a sus amigos o compañeros, no fumen (No tiene ningún sentido) duerman con los ojos cerrados, no hablen con extraños, amen a sus familias, disfruten del día a día. (No se me ocurren más consejos por ahora)_

**Adiós...**

**Militha93**


End file.
